There are various types of conventional mechanisms for temporarily making electrical contact with electronic devices. One example of such a mechanism is a leaf spring contact, which allows an electronic device to be slid into place in a position where a conductive leaf spring provides spring loading force that allows good contact with the contact pads of the electronic device. However, these types of leaf spring mechanisms can cause damage due to the friction of the leaf spring rubbing against the electronic device as the device is positioned in physical contact therewith.
Other types of contact mechanisms involve contact through a wheel, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,705. However, such mechanisms are complicated and costly. Further, due to their complexity, such wheel contact mechanisms are not easily designed for making contact to very small electronic devices.
Accordingly, novel contacts that can address one or more of the problems of the prior art mechanism would be a welcome advancement in the art.